


In Need

by Kittensyoonie



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Blood, Blood and Gore, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Consent, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Gang Violence, Gangs, Gay, Gay Sex, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Murder, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Rape/Non-con, Rape/Non-con Elements, Serial Killers, Sexual Tension, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:07:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26006962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittensyoonie/pseuds/Kittensyoonie
Summary: "The message you're sending is mixedI'm broken, I need to be fixedI'm in need of attention; I'm in need of love"Hongjoong is a sexual assault survivor that has to move back into his hometown after his parents mysteriously die. He needs a place to stay, and finds himself sharing an apartment with a detective, Song Mingi.A little after he moved in, a series of murders start to happen around town, leaving Mingi a mess trying to solve everything, and Hongjoong terrified.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong & Song Mingi, Kim Hongjoong/Song Mingi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 30





	In Need

**Author's Note:**

> Take the tag seriously, shit is about to get real in this story.

Hongjoongs life was a living hell. Since a young boy, before even hitting puberty, he was sold off to a gang to play with. Yes he technically still lived with his parents, but he spent most of his time in a warehouse. He hated it so much, but there wasn't much he could do. 

A few years later a bunch of sexual assault victims were coming out, and so he did too. He was quickly shut down, silenced by not just the gang but the cops too. Both of which paid his parents a /lot/ of money to keep him quiet, and they happily did. 

A couple of weeks had passed and again, he was being sold around. When he finally turned 18, he took a scholarship he got from playing basketball and got far far away. He never came back, never visited, until he was 25. 

His parents had passed away in a car accident, and he had to come back and fix everything up. He had to plan the funeral, figure out what to do with the business and everything they owned. He hated it so much, but he didn't really have a choice. 

He was walking into a coffee shop when he noticed this board that had many flyers, including one that said looking for a roommate. That was exactly what he needed, he would rather sleep in the streets than go back to his house. He read the flyer before pulling the tab off with the number, hoping it was still available. 

As he was about to leave to get himself a coffee, he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around to face a dark tall and handsome man, holding a coffee in his hand. Hongjoong could clearly tell he was law enforcement, and got a bit nervous. 

"You're looking for a room right? The tab you just pulled was from my flyer, I happened to leave when you came in." The voice spoke, deep but relaxing. 

"Ahh," Hongjoong giggled shyly, looking at his hands before nodding. "Yes, I just came back and need a place to live, is it still available?" 

"Yeah, no one really wants to live with a detective, so if you want to take the room go ahead, we'll just have to schedule a meeting and talk." The stranger said, a smile on his face. 

Hongjoong nodded and bowed, before looking back up at the man. He had dark brown hair, and glasses that made him look well, cute. 

"I'm Hongjoong by the way, Kim Hongjoong," he smiled back, fiddling with his sleeves. 

Hongjoong was still a bit nervous around men, being an assault survivor from men and being gay wasn't the easiest. 

"Song Mingi. Well it was really nice to meet you but I have to go. Text the number and we will get everything situated alright?" The guy, Mingi, said. Hongjoong nodded and bowed him goodbye, before going to the counter and getting himself a coffee. 

That was easier than he thought, a little too easy, but he didn't mind. Now all he had to do was busy himself with two of the people he hated most in this world. Even in death, they're still tormenting him.

**Author's Note:**

> Please please let me know if you like this and would like to see more. I so far have a lot planned out and love this story.


End file.
